roguetrader_sbgfandomcom-20200215-history
3 Eye of the Needle
Zurück nach Port Wander Die Domina Invicta macht sich auf eine unbeschwerte Reise durch den Warp nach Port Wander. Tionaca hat so genug Zeit, dass sie im Librarium Nachforschungen anstellt, was es denn mit dem “Eldarstab” auf sich hat, den sie auf der Emperor’s Bounty gefunden hat und den ihr der Lord-Captain in seiner weisen Gnade überlassen hat. Doch alleine vermag sie überhaupt nichts herauszufinden. Schließlich beginnt sie sogar daran zu zweifeln, dass der Stab überhaupt etwas mit den Eldar zu tun hat – so wie dies Athan Black behauptet hat. Auch ihre Adjutantin Lt. Tatiana Poriadotchnova vermag ihr nicht zu helfen. Erst als sie Lt.Cdr. Henschel von Kameradin zu Kamerad bittet, dass er ihr nach seiner Dienstzeit ein wenig helfen möge, kommt etwas Licht in die Angelegenheit: Auf ihre Nachfrage hin erläutert er, dass es Gegenstände gibt, seien sie natürlichen oder künstlichen Ursprungs, die Astropathen bei der Verwendung ihrer Kräfte unterstützen können. Diese sogenannten Psy-Focus-Instrumente können ihnen helfen, sich zu sammeln, zu konzentrieren und ihre Kräfte zu fokussieren, was ihnen wiederum erleichtert die Energien des Warps zu bündeln und somit zu ihren Zwecken zu verwenden. In Port Wander angekommen, hat der Rogue Trader und seine Mannschaft viel zu tun. Vornehmlich müssen natürlich die bereits mitgebrachten Güter der Emperor’s Bounty entladen und verkauft werden, was mehrere Tage in Anspruch nehmen wird. Außerdem will der Lord-Captain mit den offiziellen Stellen der Station Kontakt aufnehmen, um sich der gut 2.000 Mutanten an Bord sachgemäß zu entledigen. Martek wird eingeladen, dabei zu sein. Zudem soll Cpt. Cobald bei ihrer Handelsfirma nachfragen, ob nicht Interesse bestünde die restlichen Schätze der Bounty abzuholen und zu veräußern. Schließlich will der Captain auch noch mit einschlägig ausgebildeten Mitgliedern des Adeptus Mechanicus sprechen, um diesen eventuell den Yu’vath-Stern zum Ausschlachten anzubieten. Der Commander von Port Wander, Larius Sans, empfängt den Captain, Kay und Martek gleich am nächsten Morgen und versichert, dass er in spätestens zwei Tagen genügend mit Mutanten erfahrene Leute beisammen hat, um jene von der Domina Invicta abholen zu können. OC Martin Martek meldet sich nach der Besprechung zum Dienst bei der Imperial Navy zurück. Außerdem hat Cdr. Gluck zuvor schon herausgefunden, dass man wegen der Yu’vath-Vermächtnisse am besten mit einer besonderen Abteilung der Adeptus Mechanicus Kontakt aufnehmen sollte: der Xenos Technologis. Und man wir tatsächlich dort vorgelassen und kann mit einem Experten für Xeno-Technologie sprechen. Offensichtlich scheint er Interesse daran zu haben, auf das Angebot des Captains einzugehen. Er würde sich baldigst melden, nachdem er mit seinen Vorgesetzten gesprochen habe. Eine dringende Botschaft Der erste Offizier ruft den Captain an, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass eine Vertrauensperson ihn dringend sprechen möchte. Somit macht man sich gleich auf, um zur Domina zurück zu kehren. Dort erwartet ihn schon Evielyn Saintout – eine enge Vertraute aus einer noblen Familie, die schon seit Jahrtausenden den Falkhommes ergeben ist. Evielyn war schon für den vorherigen Rogue Trader tätig gewesen, und Victoare hat ihr nach der Übernahme der Geschäfte die Leitung des Nachrichtendienstes des Hauses im Calixis-Sektor übertragen. Sie ist froh, den Captain, sein Schiff und seine Mannschaft zu sehen, da sie sie schon verschollen wähnte. Viel wichtiger noch ist aber, dass sie aus glaubhafter Quelle vernommen hat, dass die “Sieben Hexen” von Footfall demnächst – in wenigen Wochen oder gar Tagen – eine Weissagung machen werden, und zwar über die Koordinaten des längst verschollenen Planeten Dread Pearl. Der Rogue Trader beruft für den Abend eine Sitzung im engsten Kreis seiner Vertrauten ein, an dem auch Evielyn teilnehmen wird. Dort wird beraten, wie man vorgehen will. Tionaca bestätigt, dass es diese Hexen gibt, welche bekannte Propheten sind, die im Allgemeinen mit ihren Weissagungen nicht falsch liegen. Lucius ist sowieso für jedes Abenteuer zu haben, und der Captain kann der Verlockung der Schätze, welche man auf der Dread Pearl zu finden glaubt, auch nicht widerstehen. Nicht nur Reichtum, sondern auch großer Ruhm würde dem Hause Falkhomme zuteil, wenn er mit seinem Schiff den sagenumwobenen Planeten fände. Man beschließt, sich schleunigst nach Footfall – der ersten großen Siedlung in der Expanse nach der Koronus-Passage – aufzumachen. Auf nach Footfall Am nächsten Tag holen die Truppen der Imperial Navy tatsächlich die Mutanten ab, die ihrem vom Gott-Kaiser befohlenen Schicksal nun entgegen gehen. Auch Capt. Cobald meldet sich und berichtet, dass in wenigen Tagen ein Schiff ihrer Flotte zu erwarten ist, mit dem sie sich zum Battleground aufmachen kann, um dort die Reste der Bounty zu laden und die Bergungsmannschaften zurückzubringen. Da Gluck gute Konditionen ausgehandelt hat, willigt der Rogue Trader gerne ein. Und auch die Xenos Technologis haben sich gemeldet. Der Ju’vath-Forscher schlägt vor, dass er und sein Forschungsteam sowie ihr Forschungsschiff von der Domina zum Ju’vath-Stern gebracht werden. Zurück kämen sie schon, denn sie hätten ja einen Telepathen. Nach Besichtigung der Ju’vath-Reste würden sie dann mit Capt. Falkhomme ins Geschäft kommen. Da dies gemäß Cdr. Luxburg nur einen Tag Verzögerung auf der Reise im WArp bedeuten würde, willigt der Captain auch hier ein. So macht man sich schließlich tatsächlich nach Footfall auf, und der Mannschaft der Domina Invicta wird abermals deutlich, wie großzügig der Gott-Kaiser war, als er dem Haus gestattete, Mme. Luxburg von Terra als Navigatorin an Bord willkommen zu heißen: Nach drei Tagen – einem Bruchteil der veranschlagten Zeit – tritt das Schiff der Falkhommes ins System von Furibundus ein, um durch den Realraum noch einige Tage nach Footfall zu fahren, eine auf Asteroiden erbaute Siedlung, welche sein Bahnen um diese große Sonne zieht.